prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC30
Sakuretsu! Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm, dubbed Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm in the English dub, is the 30th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis The girls call forth the guardian, to ask if he knows anything about the new enemies. Guardian tried explaining, but Porun started playing with his face, and later joggling the Prism Stones. He said, that the stones are now his, so the guardian has to give them to him. Later, the Guardian, still being played by Porun, says, that he does not know about the new enemies, but says, that if they will not do anything fast, the great catastrophe will befall Garden of Rainbows. Then Honoka sees Nagisa's summer homework exercise book, and sees, that it is all blank, even though summer vacation ends today. Nagisa said, that she is the type of person, that does everything if she is driven into corner. She will get it and finish tonight. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness where the seeds of darkness live, Hidehiko (Belzei Gertrude) says, that they need to revive the Dark King, and Ryuichiro (Juna) says, that they can do that already. Hidehiko says, that they first need to obtain the Prism Stones. Shouko (Regine) says, that Pretty Cure have the stones, and Hidehiko says, that they will obtain the stones. The next day before school, Nagisa says, that she did her homework all night, but could not finish it after all. Mepple said, that he was right after all and she could not pull all-nighter. Nagisa prepared to hit him with the bag to the ground, but the bag was too heavy. Honoka said, that the bag really looks heavy, even thought today thay just needed to present their summer homework. The girls checked the bag and saw Porun inside. Nagisa started shouting, that she said him to stay home, but Porun started whining again, making the girl passing by to look at them. Mipple said, that when Porun decides something, he will not change his mind, so Nagisa had no other choice, but to take Porun with her. After school started, Nagisa confessed, that she forgot to do her homework and went to the hallway at her own free will. Then Porun made a sound, saying, that he wanted to go too. Then Honoka said, that she also forgot to do her homework to cover for Porun. Then, at the hall, Nagisa was scolding Porun, and he started crying. Then the teacher came out, and said to be quiet. While the teacher was scolding Nagisa and Honoka, Porun transformed to his mascot form and escaped. When the girls noticed, Porun was already in the principal's office painting his face in picture with the red marker. The girls caught him, and started scolding again. Then Kyouto-sensei saw them, and thought, that they were the ones who did that to the picture. Their punishment was weeding grass. After school, the girls were weeding grass, when their homeroom teacher came. Honoka said, that they were reflecting of their actions for something else, and have to weed grass. The teacher just wished them good luck, and went out. Nagisa was all sleepy, and it was too hot for her. Honoka suggested her to go to the shade and rest, she will do it alone, but Nagisa did not agree, and said, that they will do it together. After weeding the grass, Kyouto-sensei noticed Ryuichiro, Shouko and Hidehiko going to school. At first he wondered, who are they, but later recognised one of them as principal. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka were in class alone. Nagisa noticed, that Porun is gone. She looked for him in a class, and later opened the door to the hall. Then noticed, that the sky outside is all dark, Honoka said, that it is only 3 o'clock. They saw Yoshimi-sensei. She was sleeping. Outside, Kyouto-sensei was too. Then they saw Juna, Regine and Belzei Gertrude outside. The girls started running, when Juna slashed a thunder near them. Regine opened the thunder, and saw the guardian inside. Belzei Gertrude took the guardian outside from his hiding place. Then the girls transformed into Pretty Cure. They tried fighting, but were too weak to do it. They tried using Marble Screw on Belzei Gertrude, but the 3 of the worked together and dispersed the Marble Screw. The guardian teleported to a different place. The seeds of darkness were looking for him all over. They almost found him, but he teleported again on the roof. He said, that he needed someone with the power of light to entrust the stones' power. Mipple, Mepple or Pretty Cure. White would be the best choice. And then Porun came in. He wanted to play with the guardian again, but when he felt the dark presence coming, he transformed the power of the stones to Porun. The seeds of darkness came and took guardian, kicking Porun away as useless, having no idea, where the stones' power is. Then Pretty Cure came. They tried attacking again, but they were stronger. Then Porun started crying and shouting for them to stop bullying Pretty Cure. His body started lighting in gold, and a strange card slashed though his commune body. Then he send the power to Pretty Cure in the form of rainbow bracelets. The seeds of darkness tried attacking them again, but this time the cures were faster. White's injuries and Black's all-nighter was gone. Then they used their new attack, Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm, much to Nagisa's dismay, since she said something weird again. The seeds of darkness tried reppelling the move, but Belzei Gertrude said for them to retreat, since the move was stronger than them. After that, The girls asked Porun what happened, but he had no idea. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Juna *Regine *Belzei Gertrude *Wisdom *Takenouchi Yoshimi Gallery Villains against Porun and Wisdom.jpg|Villains against Porun and Wisdom Black and White with their new Bracelets.jpg|Black and White with their new Bracelets Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes